


Handwash Only

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Control, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny tossed the pink striped bag onto Pat’s lap, where it landed with a crinkle of tissue paper, “Victoria’s Secret” in silver on the front. Jonny sat down on his own bed, cracking his neck. “Put it on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwash Only

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to [Midnightbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbex), who not only improved this fic massively through her beta, but also was a sounding board for the title, and the recipient of various pictures and quotes about lingerie. Thanks also to [Queeniegalore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore), who audienced the last quarter of turning this story from a chatfic into prose and to whom I sent lots of gifs of Patrick Kane's mouth to. Thanks to [Demotu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/pseuds/demotu), who started the Gay Porn Hard for great justice and also winning, and inspired me to finish this. And finally, most definitely last but not least, to [Nicolasechs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolasechs), who I originally chatficced this story to *two and a half years ago* without whom this would never exists. 
> 
> It takes a village, friends.

It was their ninth loss in a row and Tazer hated the low burn of disappointment, trudging off Nashville’s ice and looking at the guys’ faces and knowing they’d fucked up yet again. By now he could answer the post game media questions on autopilot, sticking to the line that they had a good team, that they’d worked hard, that they’d pull one off soon. It was easy because it was true and because 75% of his attention was devoted to his plans for Kaner. 

Kaner escaped the media before he did, but eventually Tazer got back to their room. He kicked off his shoes and socks and hung up his jacket; grabbing the bag at the back of the closet. Kaner was laying on his bed with his laptop open, probably fucking around on facebook again. He looked up at Tazer, then at the bag in his hand, then back at Tazer. “Shut it down,” Tazer said.

“Fuck you, what are you, my mom?” Kaner bitched, but Tazer could see him clicking windows closed and he put the laptop on the bedside table. 

Jonny tossed the pink striped bag onto Pat’s lap, where it landed with a crinkle of tissue paper, “Victoria’s Secret” in silver on the front. Jonny sat down on his own bed, cracking his neck. “Put it on.” 

Pat cocked his head, looking at the bag, then Jonny, then back at the bag. He pushed aside the tissue paper to check on the contents, and raised his eyebrows at what he found. Jonny’s fingers dug into his comforter for a second before he made himself relax. Pat considered him once again, absently swiping his tongue over his lower lip. 

“You’ve realized I’m not a chick right?” Pat said, leaning back onto his elbows. “I know we’ve been boning on the regular for a few months now, but I just wanted to check.” 

“Take them out and put them on Patrick,” Jonny repeated. His mouth was dry. Patrick blinked, slowly, and then smiled, dimples creasing his cheek. He tossed his head, as if to say it was all his idea in the first place, but he stood up and Jonny’s tense shoulders relaxed. 

“I mean, I’m getting naked, you can see my cock, I’m just saying,” Pat said. He reached in the bag, crinkling the tissue paper, and pulled out a pair of black lace boycut panties. He paused for a second, flipping them back and forth looking kinda confused. Jonny had guessed at Pat’s size. The saleswoman had raised an eyebrow when he just went _uuuuuuuuh_ after she asked what his girlfriend typically wore. Jonny looked from Pat’s ass to the panties and back. They looked like they would fit. It’d probably be tight, but their underwear was always tight. It was one of the things that happened when you play hockey and spent all your time at work basically lunging up and down ice.

“Still not a chick,” Pat said softly, but he was looking at Jonny from underneath his eyelashes. He kicked off his sweatpants. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath, which Jonny appreciated for a second before Pat pulled on the panties. Jonny knew Pat was a dude, that was the whole appeal, watching Pat’s hardening cock press against the black lace, how Jonny could see it even though Pat was still technically wearing clothes. Half the appeal was that Pat was wearing them because _Jonny_ told him to. 

“I have to say, this isn’t really the greatest Valentine’s gift. You didn’t even get me chocolate,” Pat said, walking over to Jonny. 

Jonny sprawled back on the bed, acutely aware of being fully dressed while Pat was almost naked. “Who said they were a gift for you?” 

“Seriously?” Pat asked, standing besides the bed in between Jonny’s spread legs. “You didn’t even get me a gift and you still want me to put out?” 

“Yeah,” Jonny said, swallowing a bit around his dry throat. “Yeah, I do. Besides, what did you get me?” 

“My cock is totally the gift that keeps on giving,” Pat said, stroking himself through the panties. Typically Jonny would be give him shit for that, but at the moment he couldn’t really disagree.

The panties were tight on Pat. Jonny could see where the waistband was pressing into Pat’s skin, and he wondered if it would leave a mark, if he’d be able to feel the indentations when he licked there later. 

Objectively speaking, Patrick Kane in women’s underwear wasn’t the hottest thing Jonny’d ever seen. However, Pat was standing between Jonny’s legs with a hard on in lacy boycut panties, wearing clothes Jonny bought him, because Jonny told him to, and that definitely was _subjectively_ the hottest thing Jonny’d even seen. 

“Hold still,” he said absently, putting his hands on Pat’s hips. The lace was slightly scratchy and it caught on the tips of Jonny’s fingers, the ridges and swirls pressing against Pat’s skin. It looked delicate, like it would rip if Jonny touched it wrong, and Pat’s thighs looked even paler than normal in contrast. 

After four years of rooming together and three months of finally getting to touch, Jonny knew Pat’s body pretty well. He knew about the patch under his chin he tended to miss when shaving and the inside of his wrist where it still sometimes ached when it rained. He had memorized how Pat’s thighs tensed when Jonny first pushed inside him and how they would tremble a bit when he got close to coming. He could anticipate how Pat would deke around d-men on the ice and then pass right onto his linemate’s tape for a goal. He knew what Pat’s hair felt like in between his fingers. The lace panties didn’t change any of that, but they recontextualized everything Jonny knew, cast it in a slightly different light. 

Jonny ran his fingers along the edge of the panties, moving from Pat’s skin to lace and back again. He leant down to do it again with his tongue and Pat’s breath caught. It was just a slight hitch, Jonny sometimes spent hours trying to make Pat catch his breath over and over, replicating that exact same sound. He smiled to himself because that was the sound of _winning_. 

"You smug motherfucker," Pat said resting his hands on Jonny's shoulder. 

"That's not what your mom said last night," Jonny replied, blowing a raspberry against Patrick's stomach.

"You should do something actually useful with your mouth," Patrick said, tracing the shape of Jonny’s ear before dropping his hand back on his shoulder. 

Generally Jonny didn’t believe in encouraging Pat’s pushiness, but he supposed it could be allowed every once and awhile, especially if it was something that they both wanted. He nibbled a bit at Pat’s skin over the waistband before licking Pat’s lace covered cock. “Yeah, that’s it,” Pat said. 

He couldn’t taste Pat very well through the underwear, but there was still a hint of musk. Jonny wondered if he’d be able to taste more if he got Pat harder, if he could make Pat leak precome. He settled in, turning to lay on his stomach so he was level with Pat’s cock without having to bend his neck too much. Pat’s hands resettled on his shoulders as he got back down to business. 

The lace was rough against Jonny’s tongue but he liked how it stretched over Pat’s cock, how it held him back and highlighted how hard he was. Typically when Jonny blew Pat he concentrated on putting Pat’s cock in his mouth, getting it slick enough without being drooly. He couldn’t do that with the underwear on. He could only lick and mouth around the outline as Pat’s fingers tightened on his shoulders. 

“You’re such a cocktease,” Pat said, not entirely unhappily. Jonny _mmmmm_ ed his agreement, mostly for the way it made Pat push his cock against Jonny’s mouth. 

He kept licking at Pat. The lace got scratchier as it got wetter, dragging at Jonny’s tongue. The friction must have been a delicious torture against Pat’s cock. Jonny could finally taste Patrick underneath the underwear, the slight taste of salt and sweat. 

Jonny turned his head a bit and licked Pat's bare thigh, just to see if it tasted any different. “Am I going to get to come at all tonight?” Pat asked breathily, his hands tightening a bit on Jonny’s shoulders. “If I’m going to wear panties for you, I should at least get an orgasm out of it.” 

"Like you aren't enjoying it," Jonny said, biting the lace over Pat's hip.

“Totally besides the point,” Pat said, widening his stance. The lace over Pat's cock tightened more and Jonny rubbed his fingers over the head, the same way he would rub at a girl's clit. The underwear was wet, just like if Pat actually was a girl, but the outline of his hard on was unmistakable. It made Jonny’s cock tighten in his pants in sympathy.

“Oh god, fuck you, fuck you so hard, seriously, stop being such a fucking tease and fucking suck my cock already,” Pat started babbling, his fingers digging into Jonny’s shoulder. Pat always got noisy when he got near the breaking point, ran his mouth more than normal as everything took on a slightly desperate edge. He swayed towards Jonny like he couldn’t help it, like they were magnetized, and nothing short of restraints would keep him back.

If Jonnny were a less selfish person, if he and Pat had a different relationship, he would stop teasing, pull the underwear down and let Pat come in his mouth like a freight train, work his hips until he was done. But if they wanted things that easy then they wouldn’t be Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane. 

He pushed Pat back gently, so he didn’t fall over. Pat blinked, as if he were stoned. Jonny stood up by the side of the bed and stripped off his belt and unzipped his fly, pushing his briefs down just enough to free his cock. “On your knees,” he told Pat. 

“You’re kinda an asshole,” Pat said, still sounding dazed, but he went, running his tongue over his lower lip in a way Jonny bet he didn’t even know he was doing. It drove Jonny crazy how Pat licked his lips and looked up at people through his eyelashes, like he was constantly begging the world to fuck him. Jonny wanted Pat to only make that face at him while they were both naked. 

Pat looked up through his eyelashes, as if he were daring Jonny to make the next move. “Well,” he said, “it’s your show, come on.”

Jonny traced Pat’s top lip with his thumb, relearning the sharp dip of his cupid bow, before Pat tipped his head and pulled Jonny’s thumb inside his mouth. Pat’s oral fixation was absolutely no surprise, but how well he used his mouth, how he was absolutely shameless about what he wanted to do with Jonny, sometimes still made Jonny a bit weak at the knees. 

Pat’s eyes fluttered shut because he liked to concentrate in bed, give whatever they were doing his full attention. Jonny raked his hand through Pat’s hair, grabbing the soft curls between his fingers and steering Pat’s mouth towards his dick. 

“Oh but you’re allowed to pull hair,” Pat said breathily, like he hadn’t put Jonny’s hands in his hair the last time he’d given Jonny a blow job.

“Yep,” Jonny said, grabbing his cock with his free hand. He traced the tip across Pat’s lips, making them shiny with precome. his grip tightening when Pat swiped his tongue out, tasting the precome and catching the slit of Jonny’s cock. 

It was exactly what Jonny wanted, so he kept going, running his cock over Pat’s lips again and again, making his lips wet with precome and spit. Pat licked his own lips constantly, almost always getting Jonny’s cock as well. His eyes were still shut, but Jonny knew if they were open they’d be almost all pupil, blissed out and so, so easy for Jonny. 

Jonny’s world narrowed down to Pat’s mouth and Jonny’s cock, which kept leaking precome, Pat coaxing out a little more every time he tongued at his head, his slit. It took him a bit to realize that Pat had his hand down the front of the panties and was stroking himself furiously. Because Jonny was only human and Pat’s mouth was fucking obscene, he let himself have another few seconds before pushing Pat off his cock. 

Pat _whined_ , and Jonny had to take a shaky breath because he was still wearing the panties but barely, the black lace pushed underneath his balls and his cock red and hard in his hand.

“Get up,” he said, grabbing Pat’s shoulders and ignoring the temptation to shove his cock down Pat’s throat and thrust until he came. 

Jonny manhandled Pat until he was sprawled across the bed, his cock against his stomach, his legs spread wide, and the black lace almost sliding off his hips. Pat let his head fall back against the comforter, exposing his throat. Jonny crawled up until he was on his hands and knees above Pat, biting his neck and his collarbone, his fucking ridiculous pecs, finally tonguing his nipples.

“Fuck,” Pat swore, wrapping his hand around his cock again. “Fuck, Jonny, keep doing that.”

Jonny pulled back, kneeling on his heels over Pat’s thighs. “Touch yourself,” he said, “let me watch.” 

“Jonnnnny,” Pat gasped, rolling his nipple between his fingers while he jacked his cock. His hand pushed his balls into the panties. Jonny almost touched where the skin and the lace met, but if he did Jonny knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off Pat. He’d would keep touching Pat until he pumped out come all over Jonny’s fingers. Jonny wanted to see Pat get himself off instead, wanted to see Pat get off on the panties just as much as Jonny did. 

“Touch yourself until you come,” Jonny said instead, curling his fists into his palms so he wouldn’t reach out and stroke Pat’s cock. 

Pat jerked like he’d been electrocuted, his hips jolting off the bed before he pinched his nipples and started fucking into his fist even faster. Jonny’s breath hitched as Pat went for it, shamelessly moaning and baring his throat. Jonny could see his bite marks and it made his abs clench and his cock even harder. 

“I should have,” Jonny said, his voice cracking a bit as he reached out to touch Pat’s waist. Pat was short but stocky, all muscle and barrel chest over his tapered waist. “I should have got you one of those things, those lace up things to give you curves.” 

Pat’s breath hitched and he came all over his stomach, almost trembling with the force of it. He was beautiful, and it made Jonny’s chest ache. 

Jonny could barely breath as he ran his fingers through Pat’s come, stroking down to the lace on Pat’s hips, underneath his softening cock. The underwear was already completely soaked from Jonny’s spit and Pat’s precome, but Jonny kept working Pat’s come into them, rubbing against the lace over Pat’s skin. 

“Are you going to do it or not?” Pat asked, blinking his ridiculous eyelashes. Pat almost always passed out after his orgasm, but he seemed to be fighting to stay awake. “Because if you bought me panties and you don’t come all over them I think you’re missing the point.”

“Pat,” Jonny said helplessly, grabbing his cock. His hand was wet with Pat’s come and he could already feel the beginning of his orgasm tingling in the base of his spine and behind his balls. “Jesus, Pat.”

“Come on Jonny,” Pat said, blinking even slower. “Give it to me before I fall asleep.”

Jonny jacked himself, looking at the come already on Pat’s stomach and on the lace underneath his cock. The underwear was almost completely ruined. He’d probably have to buy more. Maybe he’d get one for every day of the week so no matter what Pat was doing, no matter where he was, Pat’d be wearing lacy panties that Jonny bought for him, so Jonny could see his cock stretching them out. Jonny wanted that, he wanted to dress Pat up and come all over him, he wanted to mark him, wanted to ruin him again and again and again. 

Jonny came like it’d been punched out of him, all over Pat’s cock and panties, getting them even wetter. Pat licked his lips like he wanted to taste it, wringing one last pulse out of Jonny. 

“Mmmmmm,” Pat hummed, stretching between Jonny’s legs. “Yeah, just like that.” 

Jonny basically fell over, barely managing to land to the side of Pat, curling up next to him on the bed. “I’ll get…” he said, waving at the washroom before trailing off. 

Pat yawned but somehow managed to swing his legs off the bed. “It’s fine, I’ll get it.”

Pat came back naked with a wet washcloth, swiping both of them down before tossing the washcloth into a corner of the room. Jonny was half asleep, but he managed to kiss Pat on the shoulder in thanks before passing out, his arm and leg draped over Pat. 

The next morning Jonny stumbled into the bathroom and started applying toothpaste to his toothbrush before realizing there was something in the sink. He peered at the black lump, still trying to figure out what it was when Pat stuck his head in. 

“Oh,” he said, uncharacteristically shy for Pat. “I left them there to soak. I thought it might help?”

Jonny started when he realized it was the underwear, that Pat had tried to salvage them after they’d both come all over the lace. “I can buy you new ones,” Jonny offered, feeling kinda dumb that he was still holding his toothbrush while offering to buy his...Pat underwear. 

“I’d like that,” Pat said, leaning up to kiss Jonny even though they both had morning breath. “But let’s hold on to these too, okay? They’ve got good memories.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original chatfic and horrible pics/gifs of Patrick Kane's mouth can be seen [here](http://puckling.dreamwidth.org/80405.html). 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
